Loved
by k-lilly
Summary: Mid afternoon, Valentine's Day was coming up soon, Vincent wasn't to happy about this. Mainly because Vincent's first love Luciria( sorry if I spelled it wrong ) was always there to give him a gift, but sadly only of friendship. Ever since Luciria disappeared, Vincent has hated many times of his life, but know that he has met the magic guild Fairy Tail and his newest love, Em


**Hey! This is for WhityWolfy and 1winterfrostfinalfantasy! Hope you like it! ^^ Rated M for lemon later on in the short story… **

**P.S**

**When I mean "Lemon" I'm not actually going to right out a detailed scene, reason being is whitywolfy won't agree with it, and I'm not like them fauking perverts who wrote them REALLY detailed sex scenes…. So basically, I'm not going hard core on Emily x Vincent… And I'm sure Vincent won't enjoy it either XD so YEAH! Enjoy!**

**An Emily red and Vincent valentine fan fiction! **

Mid afternoon, Valentine's Day was coming up soon, Vincent wasn't to happy about this. Mainly because Vincent's first love Luciria( sorry if I spelled it wrong ^^|||) was always there to give him a gift, but sadly only of friendship. Ever since Luciria disappeared, Vincent has hated many times of his life, but know that he has met the magic guild Fairy Tail and his newest love, Emily Red, that all will change.

**Loved**

"Hey Luce, I got you a present! "Natsu's yelling was heard from a mile away, but only by Lucy. She quickly turns around to look at him. "Oh give me a break Natsu! Tomorrows Valentine's Day and we have already been on 7 missions in the past 4 days! "Lucy soon complained. Natsu blinked, he stopped in his trails as he looked down. "That's… not what I got for you…" Natsu slightly scratched his cheek looking up at Lucy blushing. He quickly held out a heart shaped box as he smiled his toothy grin. Lucy looked at his gift in astonishment. She soon smiled.

"Aw, thanks Natsu! " Lucy smiled ruffling his hair. Natsu chuckled putting both hands on his hips turning about to walk away, but he didn't really move. He only stood there as if frozen when finally, Natsu turned around quickly stealing a kiss from Lucy. "Happy early Valentine's Day…" Natsu whispers turning then running off. Mean while Vincent valentine was sitting in a dark corner of the guild. He was deep in thought as he watched the scene. As if having a flash back Vincent looks down the memories of Luciria filled his mind. Soon the doors flew open, Emily Red fly's into the room. "Is that all?!" an angered pink haired girl came rushing in after Emily.

Vincent smiled losing his thoughts as soon as Emily came in. To him, Emily was just like a little luciria. Soon after the fight began, gray and Natsu came flying at each other screaming insults and rude comments, and there they go again, another guild fight. Sighing Vincent stood up and walked to the middle of the crowd, he had a slight head ace so he pulled his gun and pointed it to the sealing. Shooting it everyone stopped as if frightened puppies that just lost their mother. Vincent looks around finally speaking, "I have a terrible head ace… I advise you to stop this childish fighting or take it outside." Vincent mumbled only loud enough for everyone to here. Natsu grinned as he came darting up towards Vincent smiling throwing a punch Natsu sent Vincent flying. "And who are you to stop us hmm?!" Natsu screamed as Vincent secretly smirked. "Fine have it your way… "Vincent mumbled standing up again, he darted at Natsu. He thrust a punch at him this time sending him flying. The fight was back on.

**_One hour later after the guilds little fighting issue,_**

Gray and Vincent where having a conversation,

"So, have you gotten Emily a rose or some chocolates yet?" gray asks stripped down again.

"No… I...Don't know what to get her…" Vincent mumbles looking away from gray and over to Emily.

"Hm, here! " gray gave Vincent some jewel "go get her something, and if you don't want to get her something, then give her the best night of her life." Gray winked as Vincent stood up and looked over at him.

"The… best night, what do you mean?" Vincent quietly says to gray hoping he wasn't meaning what he thought he was meaning.

"I think you know, go have some REAL fun with her." Gray winked but that wink was quickly washed away by a blow to the head by Vincent. Vincent said nothing as gray looked up at Vincent.

"What the hell?!" gray yelled about ready to go up to Vincent and attack him himself, but as he goes to attack Vincent, he realized that he was already gone.

**_Mean while_**

Vincent was out going shop to shop to find something for Emily. Every store he went into, people would glace at him, whispers would fill the room, whispers of _he's creepy_ or _mommy I'm scared _this was a reason Vincent didn't like shopping, but if it was for Emily, he can make an exception.

"What would she want?" Vincent asked himself looking all up and down shelves, asking questions and not getting the kind of answers he wanted. Vincent finally got an idea, the first gift he gave luciria a necolause of a ruby to remind her of him. He turned to head out of the door, one hour later Vincent finally got the necolase he wanted to get for his love. Walking back to guild Vincent looks around for Emily. Finally seeing her Vincent walks up to her.

"…emily" Vincent called as Emily quickly turned around blinking.

"y-yes?" Emily asks blushing a deep red.

"i… I got you something…" vincent holds up the ruby necolase as Emily grows wide eyed, walking up to him Emily takes the necolase. When she did she pulled him down and whispered something in his ear.

"c-could you meet me by the willow? " Emily asked as Vincent slightly blushed. Emily took a wiff of what she could only explain as "Vincent" she smiled as she examined the way he breathed, in and out, in and out. But when she realizes what she was doing and when she heard loud laughture, she quickly took a step back looking at Vincent.

"I-Im sorry…" she bowed "just please meet me there. " vincent nods as they both walked away from each other. Lucy helped Emily put her newest neckolase as Lucy smiled, " well, looks like Vincent finally did get you something. I new he would."

Emily smiled as she looks over at Lucy " I have to go.. im… im meeting Vincent somewhere." Emily waved lucy goodbye and ran off. Trancforming into a wolf she dashed to the big willow next to her house.

**_50 minutes later._**

Vincent finally appeared as Emily blushed deeply. she waved at him as he waved back.

"so what did you want?" Vincent asked as he looks at her with his lust filled eyes.

"um… to give you this " she quickly grabbed him and pulled him down to put a necolace around his neck.

"it's a blood rose rock, it should give you luck. " she smiled and Vincent couldn't help but smile back, he suddenly got a strange erge. He took her shoulders and pulled her closer to him, he planted a passionate kiss on the mages soft lips. Emily deeply blushes as she was about to pull away finally she leaned into the kiss.

Soon after Emily dragged Vincent into her house, never brakeing contact with Vincent, she lead him up to her room and closed the door. Vincent pushed Emily up against a wall, slaming a hand next to emilys head he left a dent. Emily soon after pushed Vincent to her bed and pushed him down into it. Vincent roled over so he was now ontop of Emily. His eyes never left hers as she began to softly pant.

**_One night later_**

Emily and Vincent slowly walk back to the guild, never making eye contact and they stayed quiet the whole time. Finally reaching the guild Emily quickly walks over to lucy who was talking to Natsu. Natsu noticed something was off as he walked up to Emily. He stared at her.

"what? Why are you looking at me llike that?" Emily's threating voice yelled as he smirked widely.

"you have Vincent scent all over you, did you and him do something last night? " Natsu cooed as Emily blushed, lucy slowly walked up to him from behind and punched him upside the head.

"you don't ask a girl something like that!" lucy yelled

"haha! Your getting beat up by a girl!"

"shut up gray!"

And there, the guild was its lively self, as usual.

Vincent looked over at Emily as Emily looked back at him. She walked up to him and took his hand smileing.

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! XD please R&R!**


End file.
